Let the Truth be Known to All pt 2
by Lady S
Summary: See first part


Let The Truth Be Known To All  
Parts 5 - 8  
  
Part Five  
  
  
  
Shielding her eyes from the sunlight, Amanda stepped outside the hospital for the first time in three days. Lee held her arm as he walked her to his corvette parked nearby. When she was settled into the passenger seat he ran around and got into the driver seat. Amanda was silent for the whole of the trip to his apartment. Her thoughts kept playing over her memories that had recently come back to her over the past few days. It was a strange feeling to suddenly remember chunks of her life that, before a nap, she didn't remember. The last thing she remembered was helping out Billy, with Lee, to track down the men that killed his friend, not to mention that she missed Jamie's play to do it. Amanda knew that she and Lee were involved; though no one else knew it.   
  
While Lee drove he continuously glanced at Amanda, worried over her silence. She was staring out the window oblivious, so he thought, to him. She knew he was worried, and she couldn't blame him. Turning her head Amanda met his next glance, smiling at him, to alleviate his worries. Seeing her smile was all he needed to finally relax. Reaching for her hand he continued to the apartment.  
  
Lee waited on the couch while Amanda took a shower and changed her clothes. By the time she came out of the bedroom he was fast asleep, sitting in one corner of the couch. Amanda smiled and lay down next to him, placing her head in his lap. Lee, though still asleep, shifted automatically to help her get comfortable. Within minutes Amanda, too, was asleep.  
  
Lee awoke to Amanda's screams and her nails digging into his arms in terror. Getting to his knees he shook her trying to wake her up.  
  
"Amanda!" he cried. "Amanda wake up!"  
  
"Lee!" she screamed as she woke up, sweating, unable to catch her breath.   
  
Lee pulled her into his arms, rocking her gently until she calmed down. Slowly Amanda was pulled into reality, realizing that it was Lee who held her, not the voice she couldn't get rid of. Clinging to him Amanda cried, unsure of why this voice terrified her, only knowing that it did. Finally after some time had passed Amanda disengaged herself from Lee. With a quizzical look he sat back on the couch and started to speak. Amanda placed her finger on his mouth to silence the questions she knew were coming.  
  
"I don't know what they did, I don't remember that. All I know is that there was a blinding light." She paused not wanting to recall the voice to her memory. Involuntarily she trembled at its memory.  
  
Lee knew she was holding something back. "What is it Amanda? What aren't you telling me?"  
  
Amanda focused on her hands, picking at her nails. "There was a voice. I... I don't know how to describe it. All I know is that it was what controlled the pain."  
  
"What was your dream?" Lee asked quietly, not sure how far he had to push.  
  
Tears again formed in Amanda's eyes. Lee moved toward her but she put her hands up to keep him away. "I'll never get it out if I'm in your arms." She told him.   
  
Once again finding himself in awe of her strength, Lee sat back and waited. Tears were rolling down her cheeks as she told him her nightmare.   
  
"I was here in the apartment. You and I were together with the boys having dinner and playing Life. The boys lost interest so they went in the living room to play video games. But you and I kept playing. It was different though. All the squares started turning into our old cases. We had to fight them all over. You and me. We got to one case I didn't know and you disappeared. I couldn't find you. I was looking all over the apartment but I could find you or the boys. Then everything went black... I was on a stage with a bright light shining down on me. The audience was filled with agents and all our enemies. They were laughing at me. I couldn't move. I was tied to a chair. Then the announcer's voice started. He kept asking me questions I couldn't answer. Over and over. Then suddenly I was free; I was back at the agency in Billy's office. He was trying to comfort me but he had told me you were dead, that I had killed you. But his voice wasn't his. It was the announcer's voice. Everyone was using it. I tried to run away but no matter where I went I heard his voice. I was running down a long hallway it didn't go anywhere and it didn't have an end. But it ended abruptly in this warehouse. You were standing right in front of me but you couldn't move. When I got closer I found out that you were... you... you were..." Amanda stopped, unable to continue.  
  
"I was dead?" Lee finished for her.  
  
Amanda nodded, sobbing. Lee wanted desperately to hold her but he knew she needed to finish. His arms aching he sat still, waiting.  
  
"You were dead. But there was someone else there. I couldn't see him. But he was the voice. He was holding the knife he had used to kill you. He started laughing and walked away. I couldn't go on. Not without you."   
  
Amanda climbed back into Lee's arms and sobbed. It was so real in her mind that she didn't know how to tell it wasn't other than here was Lee, holding her, kissing her hair. She could feel his warmth, his breath, smell his cologne, feel his arms around her. "Lee is alive!" she kept repeating in her head, trying desperately to convince herself of it.  
  
Lee held her tightly, wishing he could take her pain, but knowing that she had to get through it herself. He also knew that she could do it. She looked so frail but he knew her strength. He saw it every day. It amazed him that someone so small, so caring, so trusting, could make it through all that Amanda had been through and still believe in people the way she did. She needed to hear it, especially now.  
  
"Amanda... you are one of the strongest people I have ever met. No... you are the strongest. I know you don't remember everything, but you will. You have been there for everyone since the day you came to the agency. For Billy, even Francine- when she really needed you. But you were there for me before I even knew I needed you. You have stuck by me for five years, no matter what I did to push you away. When I was playing burnout you were the only one who refused to believe it. You refused to leave me, and you made sure I was gonna go the right way when I was "selling arms". Amanda, you never give up on people. After everything that has happened to you, you still are the most caring, honest, loyal, loving, and trustful person on the face of this earth. No matter where you look you see the good in it, it doesn't matter whether it's the bad guys or the good guys. Never loose that Amanda. That is one of the things I love most about you."   
  
Amanda leaned back to look at him. She had heard the tears in his voice and, when she looked at him, she found his face was streaked with them. She had never heard him say those words before; at least she didn't think she had. But they had moved her so much. She knew Lee loved her, and now she knew how much he loved her. Amanda kissed his face, kissing away the tears that had fallen. The mood changed from consoling to passionate as she moved to his neck. Lee responded, pulling at her sweater and caressing her shoulder with his kisses. As he held her, Lee pulled her to him a little to tightly, pressing in on her ribs, still painful. Amanda moaned in pain but didn't stop, she couldn't. But when Lee held her tighter the pain was too much. Breaking away from him Amanda sat back trying to regain her breath.  
  
Lee could see the pain in her face and cursed himself for hurting her.  
  
"Don't do that Lee." She admonished him.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"It's not your fault, you didn't hurt me."  
  
"Yeah right." He said, not believing her.  
  
Before Amanda could say anything the phone rang. Lee picked it up still staring at Amanda. "Stetson." "Yeah Billy she's here." "Okay we'll be right down." Hanging up the phone Lee told Amanda what Billy had said. "They have some more information. Billy want's us down there right away."  
  
Amanda stared at Lee, knowing he still blamed himself for her pain. Though she didn't know the specifics she knew enough to rule out it being his fault. She just had to convince him of that.  
  
Sitting in Billy's office she found out that that was going to be harder than she thought. They had walked into Billy's office to see him, Francine, and Dr. Smythe waiting for them. After seating Amanda Lee stood behind her chair, waiting for the news.  
  
"We found out what they wanted from Amanda." Francine began. "They were looking for details on your trip overseas Lee."  
  
"But why take Amanda? She didn't know anything. Partner or no, she was in the dark on almost everything."  
  
"They knew that Scarecrow handled the assignment, and... they also knew that Scarecrow returned to DC that afternoon." Francine finished her statement in a hurry, wanting to get it over with. She, as well as Billy, knew what the reaction would be.  
  
"G@#%^&*~!!!!" Lee yelled.  
  
Amanda closed her eyes and put her head in her hands. Now there was no way she could convince him it wasn't his fault.  
  
Dr. Smythe stood and looked them over. "Looks like luck was on your side today Kiddies. Mrs. King came in quite handy." He said, snidely puffing his smoke everywhere.   
  
Amanda looks him dead in the eyes and yells "Who the h#$% do you think you are!"  
  
Dr. Smythe looked right back at her "God." Turning his back on them he left the room.  
  
Amanda turned back to see Billy, Francine, and Lee staring at her incredulously. "I've been wanting to do that since the day I met him." She smiled innocently. "Now seemed like the perfect time." All four of them laughed, realizing that it was indeed the one time anyone could get away with it.  
  
"Alright people, back to business. Amanda, I want Francine to take you to debrief. Lee I need to talk to you." Billy said, laughter still in his voice.  
  
Nodding Amanda got up to leave with Francine in tow. As soon as the door had shut on them Billy turned to Lee. "How you holdin' up Lee?" he asked, almost afraid for the answer.  
  
Lee ran his hands through his hair with a sigh. "It's been h$%^ish Billy. She's my wife and I can't even talk to her about the baby. She doesn't even know that she was pregnant!" Lee paused. "We lost our first child and it's all my fault."  
  
"No! Lee it is not your fault!" Billy pauses for a moment, considering how far he should go. "Lee I know what you're going through." He said simply. Lee started to make a comment but stopped when he saw the look that held Billy's face. Sitting in his chair he waited for Billy to continue. "You've met our daughter... what most people don't know is that she had an older brother. About the time I was considering this promotion, a man that had gotten away from me while I was on a case attacked Jeanie. His beating forced a miscarriage and we lost our first child. For all the years since I have blamed myself, pushing his memory further and further back until I was able to get on with my life. I never was able to mourn my boy until now. Don't live like that Lee, it's not living.'  
  
Lee stared at Billy, taking in all that he had been told. Before he could say anything in return Francine blew into the room.  
  
"Something's wrong with Amanda!" she cried to them.  
  
The three of them ran out of the office and down the hallway, Lee quickly taking the lead. As they rounded the corner they came upon a crowd of people standing around the doorway to the debriefing rooms.  
  
"Alright people break it up. Back to work!" Billy yelled, effectively clearing the gawkers from the hall. Lee ran into the room and stopped short when he found it empty. Turning he looked at Francine to ask where she was when he heard a soft voice coming from the corner. Looking he saw Amanda curled up, on the floor, chanting to herself.  
  
"Blue birds... singin' a song... Nothin but ...blue birds ...all day long..."  
  
Instantly Lee gathered her up in his arms, sitting there on the floor, and rocked her gently.  
  
Billy stood inside the doorway watching. "What happened?" he asked.  
  
"We sat down at the table and Lenny walked in. He sat down and introduced himself. She went ballistic! Amanda stood up and pushed the table, threw the pitcher and glasses, and the chair. Then I ran to get Lee."  
  
Billy looked at Lee and Amanda, huddled in the corner. Lee was trying to soothe Amanda. When she had calmed enough he asked "What's wrong Amanda?"  
  
"Addi Birol." She whispered, the sound fainter than a newborns sigh.  
  
"Oh, Amanda you're okay! He can't hurt you! He's gone. He'll never hurt you again, I swear it!" he said to her.  
  
"Lee?"   
  
"She just remembered Addi Birol." Lee explained.  
  
"Who's Addi Birol?" Lenny asked, his voice thick with an Iranian accent.  
  
Lee could feel Amanda tremble at the sound of Lenny's voice. Billy saw it as well and asked Lenny to silently leave. With a final glance to Lee, he shut the door and walked, with Francine, back to his office.   
  
Amanda sat there with Lee holding her for some time before she trusted herself to speak. "All this time I've been trying to remember my life. Now I just want to forget."  
  
Amanda gave a small choked laugh that brought a smile to Lee's face. "At least she can still laugh!" he thought.  
  
"It's all so vivid in my mind, every detail. The airport, the news van, all the houses. I can still hear his questions, always just one more question. 'Who is nightcrawler?' I didn't know but he kept asking. I... I saw you. I was dreaming but I never slept. But in the end...? I wasn't dreaming was I? You were there... weren't you?" she said as the rest of the memory illuminated her mind. "You... we... we're..." she paused. Lee could see the truth in her eyes. She knew. "Oh, Lee how could I forget? I'm sorry! Sweetheart I'm so sorry!"  
  
"Amanda don't be sorry! I knew you'd remember, I just had to wait." Lee told her. Nothing could bring him down, for now, from his cloud. "Thank God she remembered!" Lee thought to himself. "I don't know how much longer I could have taken it!"  
  
Billy watched through the window as Lee and Amanda walked, hand in hand, into the bullpen. Smiling he turned back to his desk and the mountain of papers that filled it. Everything was going to be okay.  
  
  
  
Part Six  
  
  
Several weeks later Amanda was sitting at the kitchen counter watching her mother scramble around with the final preparations for their trip. Normally she would have scrambled with her but today she was contented to sit and watch.  
  
"Mom have you seen my watch?" Jaime yelled as he slid down the banister.  
  
"Drawer in the hallway and don't slide down the banister young man!" she called out to him.   
  
As Jaime entered the hallway the doorbell rang. Opening the door he revealed Lee, in jeans and a sweater, standing with a package. "Come on in Lee. Mom's in the kitchen." Jaime told Lee even as he was turning from the door to search the drawer.   
  
Lee crossed the stair landing and ran straight into Dottie carrying a load of laundry. Making her excuses, Dottie ran past him and up the stairs. Feeling a little breathless at the rush Lee sat next to Amanda at the island counter. "Been busy?" he asked with a kiss to her cheek.  
  
"Nope." She smiled. "I'm staying out of this one."  
  
Lee laughed. "You're fingers must be really itching to get in there."  
  
Amanda looked him square in the eye. "You have no idea." She said with a straight face.  
  
"Mom! Mom!" Phillip cried as he raced down the stairs. "They're here. Dad just pulled up! Grandma! Come on we gotta go! Jaime... where's my radio!"  
  
"In the closet, lame brain."  
  
"Jaime..." Amanda warned.  
  
"Sorry Mom." He called back. Entering the kitchen Jaime faced Lee. "Are you here for dinner Lee?"  
  
"Yep. So get outta here already!" he joked.  
  
Jaime smiled. "Maybe I should stick around to chaperone?"  
  
Amanda smiled. Jaime had really been warming up to Lee lately. He still had his reservations, but he was getting used to having Lee around, even going as far as to like having him around... a little.  
  
"Not on your life pal!" Lee returned with a smile, roughing up Jaime's hair.  
  
"Grandma! JAIME! Come on!" Philip called from the doorway. "Dad and Carrie are waiting! Bye Mom! Bye Lee!"  
  
"Bye sweetie! Be good!" Amanda called.  
  
"Have a good time Philip." Lee called at the same time.  
  
"I gotta go Mom. Bye Lee." Jaime said, giving his mother a peck on the cheek before walking toward the front door.  
  
As the boys headed out to the car Dottie came flying down the stairs. "Amanda have you seen my jacket?"  
  
"It's on the railing." Lee answered for her as he reached for a cookie from the cookie jar.   
  
Amanda slapped his hand away and called out to her mother. "Don't forget to call when you get there!" she called as the door slammed shut.  
  
Lee playfully slapped her hand in return and stuffed the cookie into his mouth. Smiling Amanda picked up the jar and placed it on top of the fridge. Lee waited for a few minutes and, when she moved away, reached up for the jar to bring it back down. Placing it on the counter he looked across to see Amanda sitting there with a gun pointed at him. His eyebrows raised Lee raised his hands.  
  
"Step away from the cookies!" she said with a serious tone. The gun never wavered as Lee took a step back. Standing up from her stool, Amanda walked over to the jar and shoved it back to the middle of the counter. "Now put your hands on your head." Lee complied, still unsure of what she was doing. "Turn and face the wall." After he turned Amanda came up behind him and, quicker than he thought she knew how, handcuffed his hands together behind him. Turning him back around she looked him in the eyes with an extraordinary amount of seriousness and said "Now... the cookies are safe."  
  
Turning her back to Lee Amanda set the gun on the counter and walked into the living room. As she sat on the couch she couldn't suppress her smile any longer. She had him right where she wanted him.   
  
It had been almost a full month since she had gotten all of her memory back. At least she thought it was all back. There was still a memory that eluded her. Like a dream that, when you wake up, is at the tip of your finger but you just can't grasp it to hold tight. Figuring that if she gave it time it would come to her, Amanda didn't worry too much about it. Besides something else was keeping her mind occupied, something that puzzled and concerned her a great deal. Amanda knew that Lee felt responsible for what had happened, nothing she said could change that, but she didn't understand why he had been acting as he had. Ever since her return he would only go so far. Lee wouldn't make love to her and it was killing Amanda. She needed to find out why. So last night she spent several hours removing anything that could be used to pick the handcuffs, emptied the spare gun Lee kept in her bedroom, and found a pair handcuffs that Philip and Jaime had used in their magic show a few years ago.  
  
Amanda watched as he walked into the living room, a questioning look covering his face. Laughing at his helplessness Amanda watched as he tried to get out of the cuffs. Lee's eyes roamed all over the room, searching for anything that could be used. After several minutes he sat on a chair facing the couch.  
  
"Amanda... what are you doing?" he said with a laugh. He knew she was playing with him, he'd seen the smile on her face and in her eyes.  
  
Amanda regarded him for a minute before answering. "A month ago I was kidnapped." She paused to get his attention. He looked at her, his smile fading. "Then I was rescued by a man, a man that I love more then I ever thought was possible. He was so patient, so kind, I knew he loved me before I could remember why or how much. Then I remembered our life together. First time I laid eyes on you, first time you saved my life... first time I saved yours. I remembered everything. But I almost wish I hadn't."  
  
Lee opened his mouth to question her last statement but stayed silent upon seeing her hand lift.  
  
"Before I got my memory back I didn't know what I'm be missing now." She finished, feeling her eyes tear up.  
  
Lee looked at the floor. He knew exactly what she was talking about, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Amanda still had one memory left that she couldn't recall. He knew she needed to know, almost as much as he needed to tell her, but he couldn't tell her. Lee had spent many sleepless nights pondering whether he should tell her or not. Back and forth he had gone- should he tell her and watch her suffer through the pain he knew only to well or should he not tell her and never be able to share with his wife what had happened to their child. "Amanda I..."  
  
"Don't Lee. I know there is something I still don't remember. When I sleep I almost know what it is. But as soon as I wake up it's gone. I know that you know what it is, and I'm pretty sure Billy does too. Lee please..." she paused, getting on her knees in front of him, her hands covering his. "Tell me what it is."  
  
Lee looked into Amanda's eyes, knowing she was right. But his need to protect her forced him to stay silent. "Amanda I... I can't."  
  
Nodding, Amanda resigned to the fact that he wasn't going to tell her, she could see it in his eyes. He wanted to... but he wouldn't. As she pulled out the key from her pocket the phone rang. Handing him the key she answered the phone.  
  
"Hello." "Yes Billy, we're together." "No, Mother and the boys are already gone, they'll be gone for about a week." "Sure... we can be there right away." "Sir?" "All right. We'll meet you there."  
  
Amanda hung up the phone and turned to face Lee. "Billy want's us to get to the baseball field. Something's wrong. He said to be sure that we came dressed in jeans. He and Dr. Smythe will meet us there." Amanda couldn't help but smile at her thought. "I wonder if Dr. Smythe will actually bring himself to don a pair of jeans."  
  
Lee smiled at the thought as well. Putting their personal problem behind, at least for now, them they headed out the door to meet Billy.  
  
It was a short, albeit quiet, ride to the baseball field. Once they got there though it was anything but quiet. Amanda and Lee searched the grounds until they found Billy under the bleachers.  
  
"What's up Billy?" Lee asked.  
  
"The senator has had an attack on his family. We want you to stick around them until the team assigned to guard them gets here."  
  
"What happened to the team?"  
  
"There was an accident on the thruway and they're stuck there for a few hours. Don't let the family know your guarding them. It's strictly a watching case. Should something come up then take action but until then stay under cover."  
  
"What's our cover?" she asked.  
  
"You're here to enjoy the game. Hope you like baseball." He said with a smile. Looking past them he watched as Dr. Smythe approached them, in a suit.  
  
"Dr. Smythe you really look out of place." Amanda told him as he approached them.  
  
"Keen observation Mrs. King." he replied sarcastically. "I suggest you get to work. Time to baby-sit Scarecrow." With a sneer he walked off leaving Lee to throw a dirty look at his back.  
  
Amanda rolled her eyes and turned to locate the senator's family and watch the game. Lee looked back to Billy. "Why did he even bother to come?"  
  
"The senator is a friend of his." Billy explained. "Just keep your eyes open and report to me when the team gets here."  
  
Turning Billy walked back to his car in the parking lot. As he opened the door he looked up to see his best team standing side by side without any physical contact, not even holding hands or touching shoulders. "That is NOT a good sign," he said to himself. Getting in he started the car and drove off.  
  
Amanda found them some seat in the bleachers and had just settled in when Lee came back carrying two cups of water. Sitting next to her he handed Amanda her cup and turned his attention to the game. "Where's the family?" he asked, still facing forward.   
  
Sighing Amanda felt like they had traveled back in time to four years ago- trusting her some but not all the way. "Bottom bench. She's the pregnant woman in red and the children, a girl and a boy, are both playing on the home team. She's number twelve and he's number twenty-eight."  
  
Lee looked at Amanda. "How do you know which kids are hers?" he asked. Neither of them had ever seen the kids before. The mother yes but the kids... no.  
  
"She pays especially close attention when they are at bat. You can see it. She sits up a little straighter and watches every move they make. It's a mother thing." Amanda told him, glad that he was looking at her. She would take whatever she could get from Lee at the moment.  
  
Lee looked down for a minute and then away at the field. "Yeah... it must be a mother thing," he said, unable to keep a hint of sadness from his voice.  
  
Frustrated at her inability to get him to open up Amanda stood and went down to stand at the sidelines. Lee watched her go, knowing full well why she left. He was being cold, not to be mean but rather to protect himself from recalling the truth. Not even her leaving stopped him from thinking about it though. Just the mention of her name brought a fresh onslaught of pain and dreams of what never would be. Lee didn't know how long he sat there, not really paying any attention to anything but his own thoughts. Before long though the other team showed up and, seeing Amanda first, approached her first. She sent them to see Lee and then went to wait in the car. Lee quickly briefed them on who was who and what was what before heading to the car as well. As he headed toward the car he threw a final glance toward the senators' wife. Seeing her, pregnant, rubbed salt into Lee's still painfully fresh wound. Hot tears stung at his eyes. A fact he couldn't hide from Amanda when he got in the car. Concern for him overtook her own frustration.  
  
"Lee?" she asked, her hand on his arm. "Lee what is it? What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing Amanda. It's nothing."  
  
"Lee... this is me your talking to. Come on... what is it?" For one brief moment he looked at Amanda, his guard down, and she could see the pain in his eyes. Not a physical pain but emotional, like someone had robbed all the joy from his life. Amanda choked at the sight of it, not knowing what to do or how to help. Before she could say anything he started the car and replaced his guard.  
  
"It's nothing!" he said, his pain making the words sharper than he had meant to.  
  
Amanda rode in silence, staring out the window, her mind and heart unable to forget the enervating pain she had seen in his eyes. Somehow, she didn't know how, she was the cause of it. Amanda knew it as well as she knew Lee... she had caused him this pain. But how? Why? What had she done? It had to be the memory that was evading her. That was the key. It had to be. Amanda remembered everything else.   
  
"But what did I do?" reverberated in her mind as they walked through the bullpen to Billy's office.   
  
Amanda and Lee both sat in front of Billy's desk filling him in on what had happened at the field. Nodding all through it Billy's thought were anywhere but on their report. He knew that Amanda didn't remember the baby. He also knew that Lee wasn't planning on telling her, and that it was killing him. He had talked with Dr. McJohn about what they could do for her and they agreed that they should tell her. To let it go on for too long would only cause further problems down the road. But how to tell her, and when? They had come up with a plan, and now it was time for Billy to initiate it.  
  
"Good. So all went well." He paused making some notes on the report he was filling out. Looking up at them he continued. "Very good. Listen I need to talk to Lee for a minute and Amanda Dr. McJohn said he needed to see you. He want's to check on those ribs of your... make sure they're healing correctly."  
  
Amanda nodded and got up to leave. With a final, sorrowful, glance at Lee she shut the door and headed to the medical unit.  
  
Watching her go, Billy silently prayed they had made the right choice.  
  
  
  
Part Seven  
  
  
"Well, well, well. Mrs. King. Please have a seat on the table after you put on the gown." Dr. McJohn instructed her.   
  
After she had complied, Michael McJohn began to examine her ribs. "Your ribs are healing wonderfully. You should be good as new in no time at all." He paused. 'Now for the hard part.' He thought to himself. "Now then Mrs. King, how is the child doing?"  
  
Amanda threw him a quizzical glance. "You must be mistaken. I'm not preg..." she stopped mid-sentence as her final memory began to re-dawn in her mind. The night before Lee left, her checkup at the doctors, passing out in training and the magnet she had bought and wrapped to tell him with. Amanda looked at Michael, a smile growing on her face. "I'm pregnant! Oh my gosh! How could I forget something like that? Why haven't I had morning sickness? It was awful with Philip and Jaime! Maybe it's a girl and that's why! Oh wait 'til I tell Lee! He's gonna be so excited! I have to go tell him rig..." she gibbered excitedly, but stopped cold when she saw the look on Dr. McJohn's face. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked him warily. "What aren't you telling me?"  
  
"Amanda..." he began. "When you were taken they forced drugs into your system. Those drugs were very strong and they gave you a lot of them." He saw the fear creeping into her eyes and finished quickly, like ripping off a Band-Aid. "The drugs forced a miscarriage. You lost the baby."  
  
Amanda sat still, staring into Michael's eyes. He had to be joking. 'But why would he joke about... about this?' she thought. Looking at him, seeing his misty eyes, she knew he wasn't joking. In shock she began to get dressed. When she had finished Dr. McJohn was very worried. She was silent, no emotion at all... that wasn't good. Amanda reached for the door handle and stopped when he called to her.  
  
"Amanda..." he said, concern prevalent in his voice.  
  
She turned and looked at him. "Lee knows, doesn't he?" she said, the final piece of the puzzle falling into his place. "His moodiness, never wanting to be with me, his distance. He knows... doesn't he." Dr. McJohn looked down and nodded. "Who else?"  
  
"Billy." He said looking back up at her.   
  
Amanda nodded and walked out the door, leaving the door open as she calmly walked out into the hallway. Unsure of what she would do, Michael followed her to the bullpen. There, standing outside of his office, were Billy, Lee and Francine, talking. Michael McJohn waited a little distance back while Amanda approached the trio.  
  
Amanda ignored the other two standing there and locked eyes with Lee. When she was in range Amanda stood in front of Lee and, raising her hand, slapped him full force across his face, a sound heard all through the bullpen. Silence quickly enveloped the bustling room, all eyes watching the scene taking place before them. Lee's eyes widened in shock at what she had done. Looking at her, he saw in her eyes what he had been hiding from her in his own. "You know." he said.  
  
His words broke her trance. Anger, fear, and pain took over as Amanda pounded her fists on his chest. "YOU HAD NO RIGHT!" she yelled. "YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME! NO RIGHT NOT TO TELL ME!" her words escalating to screams as she pounded him with her fists, the entire room watching, in shock at what they were seeing. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME! WHY? WHY..."   
  
Amanda's scream trailed off as they were replaced with hysterical sobs. She fell to her knees, sobbing, shaking, unable to stand. Ignoring the room around him Lee kneeled by her side, holding her in his arms, his tears flowing as freely as hers, finally able to grieve with his wife for their lost child.  
  
Francine stood, mouth hung open, watching Amanda and Lee sobbing on the floor, unaware of the reason, only knowing that something bad must have happened that she wasn't aware of. The rest of the room stared, silently agreeing with what was running through her mind. Only Billy and Michael, who knew the reason and were as used to it as one can be, were able to move to help Amanda and Lee. Together they escorted them into Billy's office, shutting the door on them and leaving the parents to grieve.   
  
His eyes clouded with tears Billy turned to the silent crowd of people. "All right people, shows over. Back to work!" he ordered, his voice thick with emotion. As the people turned away he knew the rumor mill would be working double overtime on this one. Turning to his secretary he said, "No one gets in there except me or Dr. McJohn."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Francine approached Billy. "Billy?" she asked.  
  
"Just give them some time Francine. This one's going to take a while." He told her placing a friendly hand on her shoulder as she stared at the door that stood between her and her friends. She could still hear the sobs, though muffled, of an anguished couple.   
  
"Francine..." Billy began.  
  
She looked at him and, nodding her head, turned back to her work. Billy threw a final glance at his office door before following suit.  
  
*******************  
  
Inside the apartment, Lee sat with Amanda on the couch. It had been several hours since they had moved from the office to Lee's place. The room was silent, all their tears had been shed, they were drained- physically, mentally, and emotionally. Amanda looked at Lee, she knew he was only trying to protect her, he always did. Separating from him she sat back and looked at her husband. His eyes were as red as she was sure hers were, but he looked relieved. Reaching out she touched his cheek where she had slapped him.  
  
"I'm sorry." She whispered, her voice still choked with tears.  
  
"Amanda, it's okay. You were right; I had no right to keep this from you. I should have told you. I'm sorry Amanda... I'm so sorry."   
  
"That too." She said. "I'm sorry I lost our baby. I know how much it meant to you."  
  
"Not nearly as much as you do." He said without hesitation. "I should have been the one they took. It was me they wanted not you."  
  
"They would have killed you. Then there would I be? Our baby would have no father."  
  
"Now it's a father with no baby." Lee said under his breath. It wasn't low enough to be missed by Amanda.  
  
"I promise you Lee... we will have a baby. We just need to give it some time."  
  
"No! Absolutely not! I am not going to risk losing you again!"  
  
"Lee..."  
  
"Amanda, no!" he said.   
  
"Lee, what are the chances of this same exact thing happening again at the precise moment that it did this time?"  
  
"In our line of work...?"   
  
"Okay so they're slightly higher than an average persons chance. But even the odds for an agent are low enough to not let it stop our lives."  
  
"Amanda..." he began. Lee saw the look in her eyes and knew she was right. As hard as it was to think about right now... "Maybe."  
  
"I'll settle for that right now." She said a small smile on her lips. "Just give it time." She told him, kissing his forehead.   
  
Lee nodded. He knew she was right, "It's just so hard."  
  
"If it were easy it wouldn't be worth it."  
  
Lee regarded her for a moment before he spoke. "Amanda... you... I mean your talking like you've... been here before."  
  
Amanda looked down at her hands for a few minutes. "Because I have been." she answered. Still looking at her hands she could feel Lee's stare burning into her. "It was right after Jaime. Both of the boys are too young to remember. The pregnancy would never have lasted... the egg was planted in the wrong spot." It had taken Amanda a long time to get over that one. "Joe had just left for Estonia and mother had just moved in to help with the boys. It was the worst day of my life. But I got over it... No that's not right. You never get over it. But the pain heals and you get another scar on your heart that you learn to live with. Life goes on Lee. It will here too." Amanda now looked up at Lee.   
  
He sat there, staring at this woman who, everyday, managed to surprise him with yet another hidden strength. "I don't know how you do it."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Here I am trying to protect you from a pain that I can barely handle and somehow you manage to make me feel better with just a few words. I can't even count the number of times you've done this. With my parents death, Dorothy's re-appearance..." Lee's voice trailed off. "I love you Amanda King. And I'm through hiding it from the world. Marry me. This time for all to see. I want the world to see how I feel about you."  
  
Amanda could feel her eyes tearing again as she listened to Lee's words. "Yeah... I'll marry you again. But let's keep it simple, friends and family."  
  
An idea popped into Lee's head that he knew she would agree with. "What do you say we get married on our anniversary?" he said, and even as Amanda opened her mouth to ask a question he answered it for her. "It's in three months. We can keep it simple, maybe in the backyard, and all the friends and family can be there. It'll keep the date the same and no one has to know about the first two years, well except Billy of course."  
  
Amanda mulled it over in her head as he talked. "Sound like a plan Mr. Stetson." she smiled. "I just have one request... I get to tell Francine!"  
  
Both of them were laughing at the thought of her reaction when there was a tentative knock on the door. It opened and Billy peered in. He saw them laughing and a look of relief passed over his face. Stepping into the apartment he sat in a chair across from the couch. "You two are gonna be all right?" He half-asked and half-stated. Relief was very prevalent in his voice. He, as well as everyone in the bullpen, had heard the sobs. But looking at them now, Billy knew everything would be okay.  
  
"Billy we are gonna need a week off in about three months." Lee told him.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well you see Sir, I'm going to need some time to do some major last minute cleaning and getting ready."  
  
Billy didn't even bother to speak; his face said it all. This conversation had him stumped.  
  
With a smile Lee filled him in on their plan. Billy's face reflected the joy he felt for them.   
  
*******************  
  
Several days later, in Billy's office, the three of them sat, waiting for the fourth member of their party to arrive. They were talking about the various rumors that had been drifting around the office.   
  
"The popular one is that Lee is cheating on me. It's very popular with the steno   
pool."  
  
"Sure, and every female agent that has anything to do with the agency." Billy piped   
in laughing at his friends' face. Francine knocked on the door and cautiously opened the door. Seeing that it was okay to enter she sat down in the chair in front of the desk. Amanda moved from her seat with Lee to the chair next to Francine. With a drippingly sweet smile she asked,  
  
"Would you like a glass of water Francine?"  
  
Francine eyed her suspiciously. THIS was not the Amanda she knew. She was being too nice. "Yes, thank you." 'What is going on here?' she thought to herself, casting glances at all three of them.  
  
Amanda poured Francine a glass of water and gave it to her.  
  
Unable to take it any more Francine spoke up. "What is going on here?" she asked. Smiles were being exchanged like it was some inside joke or something. She HAD to know!  
  
"Francine there's something I wanted to tell you." Amanda said.   
  
Taking the bait Francine waited anxiously for the revelation.  
  
"You skirt is wonderful! Where did you get it?" Amanda smiled.  
  
Lee almost laughed. Amanda was enjoying this a bit too much. If she drew it out any longer Francine would put her in headlock!  
  
"Fifth and Grac..." she began. "Forget the skirt! Tell me what is GOING ON!"  
  
Amanda had mercy and opened her mouth to say the truth when Billy's phone rang. Francine pointed her finger at him and calmly, though lethally said,  
  
"Pick that up and I'll beat you over the head with it!" Billy's hand stopped in mid-air. "Tell me NOW!"  
  
By this time Lee, still sitting on the couch, was shaking with silent laughter. Francine, getting more frustrated by the second, ignored him and focused on Amanda.  
  
"Well Francine, you see..." she paused for added irritation. "Lee and I are getting married."  
  
Francine's mouth hung open at the words she could NOT have just heard Amanda say. Her eyes traveled from Amanda's face- smiling but still hiding something, to Lee- grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"What?" she croaked. This was NOT happening!  
  
"In three months." Amanda said.  
  
"Three months." Francine repeated more for herself than them. This had to be... "A joke!" she said to them a smile dawning on her still shocked face. "This is some joke! Imagine... hee-hee... Lee... married!" She looked at the three smiling... "Idiots! You must think I'm an idiot! Lee getting married! Boy... you know you had me going there for a minute Amanda! That was definitely a good..."   
  
Francine stopped cold at the sight before her. While she had been speaking the only possible explanation Lee had stood up from the couch and approached Amanda from behind. He had reached into his own pocket to pull something out while at the same time reaching for Amanda's neck for a chain that was concealed under her blouse. Holding them side by side Francine saw a set of matching wedding bands and a diamond engagement ring. Her eyes turned from shock to disbelief. 'They're already married!' she realized.   
"You... You're... How long...?" she began several times, in complete shock. Quickly her shock turned to anger and, with an enraged sigh, Francine stormed out of Billy's office, the sound of laughter escorting her out the door.  
  
When their laughter subsided Billy glanced at the clock. "Come on people, we have a diplomatic reception to get ready for." Lee and Amanda went up to the Q-Bureau to change, there was no time to go home and come back, and put the finishing touches on the plan for the reception security. An hour later Billy knocked on the door.  
"Let's roll people." He said even as he turned to go back downstairs. Amanda emerged from the office, in a beautiful black, sequin, single strap gown, with Lee bringing up the rear, in a tuxedo. Within minutes they were in the limousine, along with Francine- who still would not speak to them. On the twenty-minute ride to the hall the quartet ironed out the detail of who would be where and when. By the time they arrived, everything was set. Pairing up they separated to opposite side of the room, keeping an eye on the guests as well as each other.   
  
All had been going well for several hours. Lee and Amanda were strolling past a group of men and women when Amanda's ears caught something that chilled her to the bone. Hurriedly she grabbed Lee's arm and escorted him around the corner, her dreams- nightmares- coming to life the whole way. Lee had felt the change in her, the pulsing fear that she passed to him through her trembling body, but he didn't know why. Looking at her face, in her eyes, seeing the terrified look he had seen when she had heard Lenny's voice; he could only guess what had happened. And, God, he hoped he was wrong.  
  
"Amanda... what is it?" Lee could see her lips moving but he couldn't hear the sound over the cocktail chattering around them. Leaning down closer he heard her words, and they terrified him.  
  
"Blue skies... smiling at me..." she was whispering trying in vain to calm down.  
  
'D%&*$!' he thought. He was right. The man who had taken Amanda was here. Speaking to his wrist mic Lee called for Billy and Francine. "Scarecrow to Lancer. East corridor now!"  
  
By the time they had gotten there Amanda had calmed down somewhat. She was no longer chanting her mantra but she was still shaking and wouldn't let go of Lee.   
  
"What is it?" Francine asked. She took in Amanda's state and her worry grew.  
  
"He's here." Lee said to them. "We passed that group of people and she heard his voice."  
  
"The man who took her? The one that got away?" Billy queried. Turning to peer around the corner Billy examined the group of people listening to one man. Billy recognized him right away. Turning back he spoke to Francine. "Get in that group and stick with the man who's talking. Go!"   
  
Francine rounded the corner and casually made her way into the group. Billy turned to Amanda, putting his hand on her shoulder, and spoke to Lee. "All right... how do we get to him?" They each thought for a minute.   
  
"Through me." Amanda said matter-of-factly. "He wanted me once, he'll want me again."  
  
"No!" Lee and Billy said in unison.  
  
Amanda looked them both in they eye. "Yes. He wants the information he thinks I have. If he can be made to believe that I had it the whole time he'll try for it again."  
  
"Amanda, there is no way..."  
  
She cut him off. "It's the only way Lee. Otherwise we have nothing on him that we can prove." Looking to Billy for conformation she knew she had won.  
  
"Amanda you have to be sure. You froze up when you heard his voice."  
  
"I wasn't prepared for it Billy. Now I am." She told him, hoping she was able to keep the fear from her eyes.  
  
  
Billy saw it, but he also saw the determination behind it. He wavered for a minute trying to decide between his personal feelings and his professional knowledge.  
  
"Sir... he killed my baby."   
  
Billy looked at her again. The fear was gone, replaced by the strength only a mother knew how to find. This was something Amanda had to do. Nodding Billy ignored the look on Lee's face. "What do you want to do Amanda?"  
  
  
  
Part Eight  
  
  
"Everyone in position?" Billy asked, though appearing to speak to thin air. He listened as each team gave their confirmation. "You give the word Amanda."  
  
Amanda, out on the dance floor with Lee, closed her eyes for a moment before giving the word to go. "Let's reel him in.," she said. They continued to dance on the outskirts of the dance floor as Francine and another female agent, Deana, took their place near the man, whose entourage had finally left him, and a few men staying nearby.  
  
"Can you believe Scarecrows catch!" Francine began, loudly enough to know that the men would hear her.  
  
"Oh, I know. Scarecrow always gets the good ones!" Deana replied. "But she deserves it! Especially after last month!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Oh, that's right! You were out of the country! Apparently three goons got hold of her, looking for the info on her last assignment. They roughed her up real bad, but she never broke! Not even after the drugs. But then again that's Scarecrow. It takes a lot to break her."  
  
Francine pulled out a mirror to 'check her make up'. Looking at the man behind her she saw that he had heard every word. "Yeah but you know what her weakness is."  
  
"What do you mean?" Deana answered.  
  
"Him! She has to protect him, no matter what she has to do. You remember the time she traded a soviet spy for him- even though she had been given a direct order not to."  
  
"Oh yeah! I remember that! Oh look! Isn't that Senator John Tilnyra? I hear he is eligible again."  
  
Together the women moved off in another direction, leaving the group of men behind. Henri Tissot, now fuming, watched Amanda and Lee glide around the dance floor.  
  
"I want her. Get him and make her come!" he ordered to the nearest man. Nodding the man left, taking the other two with him. Henri continued to watch Amanda, his anger growing with every step she took. Walking out the door, he headed to the limousine, where he would wait for Scarecrow to come to him.  
  
Watching him leave Billy also saw phase two begin. An agent dressed as a waiter stepped right in front of him as he passed through the door. Colliding, both men were knocked to the floor. The waiter, recovering first, reached down to help Henri up. Making the motions of sopping up the champagne with a towel the waiter placed a microphone under his lapel. Angered, Henri brushed the man off and strode out the door.  
  
Billy whispered into his mic, "Phase two complete. Move to phase three."  
  
On the dance floor Amanda and Lee finished the dance and then strode off to the side.  
  
"Whew, that was tiring. How about a drink darling?" Lee said to Amanda.  
  
"Sure, that would be nice." Amanda received his kiss calmly and watched him turn away, loosing the contact with him. Because he was the one to be taken he wasn't wearing any equipment. Not even his gun  
  
Lee headed to the bar. Before he could get there two of the men approached him from behind. Lee felt the barrel of a gun in his back and feigned surprise. Doing as he was told Lee went with then to the waiting limousine.   
  
Amanda stayed put, against the wall. She had seen Lee disappear through the doors and prayed that she was doing the right thing. It wasn't long before a waiter approached her with a telephone call. Stepping up to the bar Amanda picked up the receiver.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"You have thirty minutes Scarecrow. Then we'll kill your friend here. A rather dashing man, it would be a pity to have to kill him."  
  
"Where?" she asked after a pause to control her emotions.  
  
"The park. You have... twenty-nine minutes." The line went dead as Henri hung up the phone.  
  
Turning from the bar Amanda went out to the limousine. Billy and Francine were already inside, waiting. Amanda got in and gave the place to the driver. On the ride over Amanda removed one set of equipment and replaced it with another. She also took two guns; one to hide so as to be found and the other to hide keep hidden. Before they reached the park Billy and Francine got out and took up their positions. The limousine continued to the park and Amanda saw another one waiting for them. Opening the door Amanda got out and stood, waiting for their move. After what seemed like an eternity the doors opened and Lee- bound and gagged, Henri, and two of his goons' gout out. Wondering where the third was Amanda took a step forward.  
  
"Stop right there Scarecrow!" Henri called out to her.   
  
Amanda froze, hearing footsteps behind her she turned to see the third goon approaching from behind. His gun drawn he searched her, finding the one gun but missing the other. He pushed the gun into her back and forced her to the other limousine.   
  
"Well Scarecrow. Perhaps now we can finish what we started a month ago. I must   
say it is very gratifying to know your one true weakness. And it was so easy to get you here. Too... easy." he said, a sardonic grin on his face. "Search the park! Bring me anyone you find."  
  
Two of the men left to do as ordered, leaving just Henri and the goon behind Amanda with them. Shots rang out from a distance providing a distraction for Amanda. Quickly she retrieved the second gun from its hiding place and hit the man behind her with it. Though not very strong she delivered the blow just as Francine had shown her and he went down immediately. Turning she saw Henri put a gun to Lee's head.  
  
"Prepared as always Scarecrow. But how will you get out of this one? Even you cannot shoot me fast enough to save his life."  
  
Henri's attention focused on Amanda he missed the wink Lee sent her. He was ready for his part. Amanda returned his signal, bowing her head as if in defeat. In a split second Lee, having already untied his ropes, brought his fist in contact with Henri's face. Though Henri went down with Lee's first punch he kept hitting the man, his frustration and anger finally finding a thorough release. Not until Amanda caught his arm did he stop. Standing over the unconscious man Amanda and Lee watched as Billy and Francine came up the walk, the agents behind them towing two of the goons.   
  
"Good job Amanda! Lee!" Billy exclaimed, seeing the third man on the ground behind them. "What say we head home?"  
  
Lee looked at Amanda and then back at Billy. "Thanks but uh... we'll walk. It's not far." He said, speaking for the both of them.   
  
Billy raised an eyebrow to them but let the subject drop. The walk would do them good. "You can debrief in the morning." He told them. He turned to leave, taking Francine with him.   
  
Hand in hand Lee and Amanda walked out of the park and headed home. They walked in silence for a while, enjoying each others company. Out of the corner of his eye Lee watched as Amanda finally relaxed.  
  
Amanda smiled, she knew he was watching her. "I'm all right Lee." She told him. "I'm just glad it's finally over. Now we can get on with our life. Get on with our life together." Amanda stepped in front of him, placing her arms around his waist and held him, breathing in his strength, his comfort, and his love.   
  
Lee wrapped her in his coat and kept her in his arms as they continued down the street. "I've been thinking of how we are going to tell Dottie and the boys."  
  
"And what have you come up with?" Amanda asked.  
  
"I think I should talk, alone, with Jaime first. I know we've warmed up to each other but I don't think we should spring this on him. He's a lot like his father in that way."  
  
"I think you're right. Philip won't care at all if you spring it on him. And mother will be too happy to care, but Jaime... Yeah. You're right. Talk to him first."  
  
"When do they get back? Tomorrow?" Amanda nodded. "Okay, then the day after I'll take Jaime somewhere and we can come back in time for dinner. Then we can make the announcement to everyone."  
  
Unable to stifle a yawn Amanda nodded again. "Most definitely." she said.   
  
Lee smiled. "Am I boring you?" he teased.  
  
"Never." she replied. "Never in a million years!"  
  
*******************  
  
"Mom when's dinner?" Philip asked as he came tearing into the kitchen. He was getting very big. He was already the same height as Amanda, and growing every time she saw him.  
  
"Just as soon as Lee and Jaime get back." She told him. "No cookies! What is it with you guys and cookies?" Amanda had seen him reaching for the jar. At least with him and Jaime she still had parental control. 'At least SOME control.' She thought to herself as she saw him sneak a cookie and stuff it in his mouth. Whacking him with her wooden spoon she shooed Philip out of the kitchen as Jaime and Lee walked in through the back door. One look at Jaime's face and she knew.  
  
"I'm cool with it, Mom." he told her as she wrapped him in a hug.   
  
Tears came to Amanda's eyes as she realized how grown up her baby had become.  
  
"Good with what?" Dottie asked as she came into the kitchen. She looked from Amanda, with tears in her eyes, to Jaime, who was wrapped up in her arms, to Lee, who stood next to Amanda.  
  
Lee, taking her hand in his, moved closer to Amanda and put his other on Jaime's shoulder. "Go ahead." he encouraged.  
  
Jaime looked up at Lee and then out at Dottie and Philip. "Lee asked Mom to marry him and she said yes."  
  
Dottie, like mother like daughter, was speechless for a minute before beginning a steady stream of excited, non-stop, chatter and questions.   
  
Philip smiled and shook Lee's hand before giving his mother a hug. "Congratulations Mom!" he whispered. Separating from her he turned to Lee. "Welcome to the family!"  
  
Lee smiled and hugged Philip for a brief moment. Jaime also hugged his mother again before moving out of the way to let his grandmother into his spot.  
  
Dottie, after hugging both her daughter and her new son-in-law, both together and separately, continued to fire off questions to the both of them. The excited chatter grew until Lee managed to put a stop to it with a shrieking whistle.  
  
"Why doesn't everyone get to the table and we'll answer your questions over dinner." he suggested, having finally gotten their attention.  
  
Everyone dispersed, each taking a chore and getting ready for dinner in record time. Lee drew Amanda into the living room and placed her ring on her finger. "I love you Mrs. Stetson." he whispered, stealing a kiss before she could reprimand him for calling her 'Stetson' with the family so close by.  
  
*******************  
  
A few days later, at the agency, Billy had gathered everyone into the bullpen for an announcement. The crowd waited impatiently for him to begin.  
  
"Thanks for coming... I'll make this brief. We have a situation. Here to tell you about it is Scarecrow and Mrs. King." Stepping back Billy let Lee and Amanda take center stage.  
  
"To some of you this isn't going to matter one bit. Others will be responsible for spreading this message all across the city." Lee began. "Amanda..." he said turning the announcement over to her.  
  
"Thank you. Okay, everyone listen up..." she began, very business-like. "In approximately two and a half months, one of our top agents is being taken off the market." Amanda smiled at the whispering crowd. "Lee and I are getting married." she announced.  
  
Ever heard the expression 'You could hear a pin drop'?   
  
Silence reigned for a moment before a massive surge of congratulatory people swarmed over them, offering handshakes and hugs. After almost an hour had gone by Lee and Amanda escaped back up to the Q-Bureau. Locking the door behind them they collapsed onto the couch, eyes closed, and in each other's arm.  
  
"Well kiddies. Good news travels fast."   
  
Opening their eyes Lee and Amanda saw Dr. Smythe sitting behind a desk.  
  
"Congratulations are in order I hear, but onto important matters. Scarecrow you have managed to put away one of the bigger problems that we have had to face this year. Don't get cocky. I have another assignment for you. And you too Mrs. King. In three months you, along with Billy and Ms. Desmond, will be handling the two-week training camp in the Colorado Mountains. Word is... we have an infiltrator whose already been approved. Find him, or don't come back."  
  
Dr. Smythe placed a file folder on the desk and stood to leave. As he neared the door he turned to face them. "Looks like Scarecrows wings have been clipped. A none too easy task Mrs. King, my hats off to you."  
  
Smiling, Amanda quickly stood and, to her surprise as well as his, kissed Dr. Smythe on the cheek. Looking at him, Amanda saw the tiniest spark of kindness before the steel guard that was Dr. Smythe squelched it out. Opening the door Dr. Smythe exited the room as quickly as possible.  
  
*******************  
  
"Amanda, where did you want the gifts to go?" Dottie asked as she opened the door to Amanda's room.  
  
Sitting on a chair in front of her vanity, Amanda looked up at her mother. "In the den, mother."  
  
"Yes of course." Shutting the door Dottie raced back down the stairs and instructed the boys to do as Amanda had said.  
  
Jeanie placed her hands on Amanda's shoulders. "Are you nervous?" she asked.  
  
"No not really. I mean it's just a formality for everyone else's sake. Lee and I are already married."  
  
"Good. Keep telling yourself that." She said as she saw Amanda reach for her lipstick, her hand trembling. "Here let me."  
  
Jeanie put the finishing touches on Amanda and placed her headpiece, a simple wreathe of flowers, on her head. She wasn't in a wedding dress per say, but it was fancier than the suit she originally wore.   
  
Amanda grabbed Jeanie's hands. "Thank you for standing up with me."  
  
"Hey what are friends for." she replied. "Billy is almost as nervous as Lee." she laughed, peering out of the window into the back yard.   
  
Amanda stood next to her, and looked down at Lee, nervously pulling at his bow tie. She knew exactly how he felt. Sitting back down on the chair Amanda tried to calm her heart back into her chest.  
  
"Why am I like this? It's not like this is the first time. We are already married!"  
  
"You might not want to say that too loudly."   
  
Turning to the door, Amanda saw Billy standing there looking at her. "You look beautiful!" he said. "You are exactly what Lee needed. Thank you for bringing him back into the human race."  
  
Standing Amanda hugged her section chief, her friend. She could feel the tears coming and broke away from him to catch them before they fell. Billy gave his wife a kiss and went back down stairs to stand next to Lee.   
  
Within moments the music started and the Colonel escorted Dottie down the aisle. After a short moment Jeanie followed, her smile as watery as Dottie's was. When she had reached Lee Jeanie gave him a kiss on the cheek and stood in her place. The music quieted for a moment before changing to the bridal march. Two men opened the french doors and Lee's breath caught in his throat. There, with her sons on either side, stood the most beautiful woman Lee had ever seen. Her joy shined radiantly for all to see as she emerged into the daylight. As Jaime and Philip escorted their mother down the aisle Amanda saw her friends and family gathered before her. Old friends- Joe with his fiancée Carrie, her mother, and neighbors. New friends- T.P. Aquinas, Leatherneck, Francine with Jonathan, Mrs. Marsten (who had been there for every step of their relationship and never once peeped a word to anyone), and Billy and Jeanie. All of them had come together to watch what was sure to be one of the happiest days in the Stetson/King household.  
  
As they reached Lee, Amanda kissed each of her boys and hugged them tight. Shaking Lee's hand they turned and stood next to their grandmother all three of them holding hands and tears.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen we are gathered today for a glorious occasion. To bring together Lee Stetson and Amanda King into the bonds of Holy Matrimony." the judge began. "Who gives these two to be wed today?"  
  
Amanda turned to look at her family and saw everyone rise, as though on cue, and reply "We all do."  
  
Moved beyond words at this simple display of love Amanda could no longer keep her tears at bay. Taking her handkerchief from her hands Lee dabbed at her eyes, whispering,  
  
"Our family."  
  
Amanda smiled at him and, hand in hand they faced the judge to begin a new life... together.  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  



End file.
